1. Field of The Invention
This invention pertains to a vacuum operated tape applicating apparatus, and in one aspect this invention relates to devices suitable for receiving continuously supplied articles to a moving receiver in a predetermined spaced relationship. The articles may be tape pieces fed from a continuous roll, labels or other articles to be handled and spaced.
2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses vacuum wheel applicators for pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes wherein the tape is applied to the periphery of a wheel and the tape is severed into lengths which are applied to the wheel to a moving substrate. See for example the U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,081, de Neui et al issued June 27, 1961 and copending de Neui patent application in the United States, Ser. No. 288,757 filed Sept. 13, 1972.
The prior art devices require that the tape be applied to the wheel at a speed different than the peripheral speed of the wheel and the speed of the moving substrate. Spacing the strips on the moving substrate requires greater variations in the relative speed of the applicating wheel and the feeding of the tape. The speed difference between the tape and the periphery of the wheel may result in abrasion of the tape and/or wheel, and adhesive backsize buildup on the wheel as a result of the relative movement.
Prior to this invention the tape was fed in increments or the tape was moved continuously onto a moving vacuum wheel but at a different speed, thus resulting in relative movement between the tape and the vacuum wheel which with some tape compositions, results in abrasion of the tape backing, producing an objectionable dust. One example of where such a problem existed was the manufacture of disposable diapers where a tape composition initially produced an objectionable abrasion. The diapers are normally produced as a continuous sheet and tape tabs are applied at spaced intervals followed by cutting the sheet into individual diapers.
The applicating apparatus of this invention provides a solution to the problems of the prior art vacuum wheel applicators and allows the application of measured lengths of tape withdrawn continuously from a roll of tape, placed onto the applicator, cut to the length and placed onto a moving substrate without relative movement between the tape and the applicator. Indeed, the apparatus of this invention is an improvement in that the tape is moved at one speed and the cut strips are applied at a greater speed and in a spaced relationship to the substrate with a continuous tape drive and without relative movement between the tape and the surface of the applicating segments.